


Not Guys, But You're Different

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia may be evil, but she has good intentions.</p><p>(Or, the one in which Lydia tries to set Stiles up with Danny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Guys, But You're Different

"You, Danny Mahealani, are a dirty liar." Lydia says as she takes a seat beside Jackson, a predominant smirk curling at her lips. Her gaze follows Danny's, and this only seems to make her look that much more sinister.

"What, exactly, am I lying about?" Danny asks, fingers through his hair. Knowing Lydia, this could be about anything and anyone and- he realizes then that it's obvious what she's talking about. Well, who she's talking about, he's not exactly sure what he's ever said that could imply anything, but Lydia is like a genius, so he's not surprised.

Lydia taps her french-tipped manicured nails against the table, studying Danny with this weird look that Danny can only describe as curiosity and judgement, and he feels insecure under her gaze. He shrinks back into his seat, waiting for Lydia to talk. And after a moment of uncomfortable silence - at least, for him - she does. "You like Stiles."

"I never said I didn't." Danny shrugs, trying to remain cool. His heart, though, does not follow his lead. It jumps in his chest like a baby bird taking flight for the first time, falling to the ground like his heart falls into his stomach. 

Lydia rolls her eyes. "I guess you don't remember the conversation we had a few weeks ago." She sighs, and her legs tangle with Jackson's underneath the table as she smiles at him fondly. "Anyways," She says after a moment. "He kept asking you if you thought he was attractive, and you told us you didn't."

Danny laughs softly, shaking his head. "One, I said not really, which is not no." He explains, "And two, just because I don't - didn't - find him attractive doesn't mean I can't like him." 

Lydia inspects him for an instant, then shrugs, looking back at Stiles and waving her fingers, smiling a flirtatious smile. For good measure, she bats her eyes, and then flips her hair as she turns back to Danny and Jackson, a sly grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

Danny mock glares at her, getting up and tossing his garbage into the bin. 

\---

Lydia knowing about his little... well, he's not going to call it a crush. Lydia knowing about his little /thing/ for Stiles does not help make matters any better. She makes Jackson and him sit over there with her as she flirts it up with Stiles, and that doesn't help either. He doesn't like Lydia trying to seduce a guy he likes, especially since that guy likes her, too. And he also doesn't like the fact that Lydia is leading Stiles on.

Which leads him to point to. He is so fucking enamored, it's pathetic. During bio, when Stiles does that stupid nodding-his-head thing, Danny half-smiles. And out of the corner of his eye he can see Stiles smirk, throw a fist in the air, and mouth the word 'yes'. And it's totally not endearing in a dorky Stiles way. Not at all.

The worst part is during lacrosse practice. Well, after. When they're in the locker room, showering and changing, Stiles really has no boundaries, no limits or insecurities. Maybe he does, but he doesn't show it. What he does show is a lot of skin, leaving no line of his body to the imagination, except the area that he keeps under wraps in his boxers. And well, somehow he finds that captivating then if he had seen it for his own eyes.

\---

Lydia's hand is over Stiles' and a grin is plastered on his face, and he shouldn't be mad, but he is, because Lydia knows what this does to him. She knows, yet she doesn't care. And she's supposed to be his best friend, he thinks with a roll of his eyes.

Of course, Scott's werewolf senses kick in, the pounding in his ears are definitely not a head ache. His eyes zero in on Danny, and the telltale signs of anger are obvious. A hand clenched around the fork he's holding, the other hand sweaty and shaky, wiping at his shorts. "Are you okay, Danny?" 

He looks up, and everyone at their tables' eyes are him now. He nods slowly, glancing at Lydia, and of course she looks very pleased with herself. This is was she had planned, she wanted to make him mad. "Yeah, fine." He says, shrugging, going back to picking at his mystery meat lasagna. 

\---

"Okay, what the hell are you trying to do, exactly?" Danny asks after school, as he and Lydia are walking down the hallways. Lydia smiles innocently at his words.

"What ever do you mean?" She asks, batting her eyelashes.

He rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "You know what you're doing, and it's not right. He's a nice guy!"

"Well if what I'm doing isn't right, then how did I get you a date with him?" She asks, and she seems just as satisfied as she had in the lunch room.

\---

So technically it wasn't a date, as Lydia had said it was. She was just trying to let Stiles' down easy, so she told him that she had this really nice, hot friend that was interested in him and that wasn't entirely a lie. She just didn't tell Stiles that her friend was a guy, and that that guy was Danny. When he sees Stiles walk inside and take a seat at a nearby table, he's not sure what to do. So he watches Stiles wait, and wait, and wait, and then stand up to leave. Stiles takes that exact moment to look towards Danny, and he's smiling widely.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing here? Hot date with Ethan?" He snickers, and Danny shakes his head, earning a confused look from Stiles'.

"Uh, Lydia kind of set me up with someone." He explains, hoping Stiles will get what he's saying.

"Lydia set me up with someone too! Obviously they're friends of Lydia's if they didn't bother to show up." He mutters, then his eyes widen, as if a great idea had just suddenly hit him. "Wait, is she trying to hook us up?"

Danny nods, tugging nervously at the tablecloth. "Yeah, yeah, she is. Was.'

"Then why didn't you come and like, sit with me or something?" He questions, as if that was the most obvious thing in the entire world to do. 

Danny shrugs a shoulder sheepishly. "I just didn't think you were into guys." 

Stiles chews on his lower lip, and Danny's eyes widen. "Not guys, but... you're different?"

That's a good enough explanation for Danny, so he sits down, and grabs a menu, and they both smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, I do take them (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
